


That's It

by Phandiction



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandiction/pseuds/Phandiction
Summary: Phil comes to terms with hidden emotions he's felt for Dan since the day they met at the train station and confronts him.





	That's It

Dan and Phil were lying on their couch. They’d decided to do a Free! marathon and were nearing the end. Phil was enjoying the anime of course. But mostly he was thoroughly entertained by Dan’s captivation of the characters. He watched the younger man from the corner of his eye, smiling when Dan snorted a laugh or raised an eye brow, completely unaware of his observer. 

Phil often did this actually. From that first time they’d met at train station even. He remembered searching the crowd on his tip toes, anxious to spot his brown eyed brunette fan. In those early days of their friendship Dan had tried so hard to hide his amazement at being in the presence of “AmazingPhil”. But Phil had seen the blushes, the way he’d turn away when he thought he said something stupid, how he’d scratch the back of his neck in embarrassment and laugh nervously.

Things had changed so much sense then. Dan, of course, did not act that way anymore. Though Phil thought for sure that there were times when he’d noticed the younger acting differently while filming or video or in some other atmosphere. Either way, they were good now. They were best friends. They couldn’t imagine spending their every day moments with anyone else and that’s why they were still where they were at in life. The thought of waking up and not making coffee, watching Dan lazily drag his feet across the floor, rubbing his eyes and trying to ruffle his hair into a somewhat tamable state, it made Phil’s chest constrict painfully. No, he never wanted a morning without Dan there. 

On that first day they’d met in person, Phil had spotted Dan in a crowd of people, a panicked look on his face as he spun in every direction, searching. Searching for Phil. Then they’d caught the other’s eyes and everything just…stopped. For a moment Dan had stared back at him, unmoving. Then Phil had smiled and Dan had smiled widely back and they’d burst toward each other, pushing strangers out of the way, squeezing between bodies until finally they stood face to face. Phil recalled easily the desire and sensations that had coursed through him in that moment. In that moment he’d been shocked with himself, with the need the longing to suddenly kiss that young, beautiful, boy. He’d had to stomp the feelings down because he knew it wasn’t fair. At the time Phil could look and Dan and see a person, a boy, someone he was unbelievably attracted to. But Dan wasn’t in that same mental state on their first meeting. Dan was meeting his idol, not a regular person. Phil wouldn’t allow himself to take advantage of someone like that, even if he could already taste the boys lips, feel the warmth of them.

For years now Phil had pushed down those emotions. Time after time he’d fought the desire to just  _do something_. But the time never seemed right. It was always while they were filming a video and Dan did something unexpectedly adorable, or while they on a plane and Dan leaned against Phil’s shoulder with his lips only inches away, or while they were cooking and Phil desperately wanted to slide his arms around the boys waist, or when Dan was crying in the hallway or in his room, terrified for his future and wondering if he was doing the right thing with his single life. 

Or now, when Dan was intent on watching a show and even still would look over at Phil occasionally with a grin as they shared a moment of comedy. Phil’s eyes scanned Dan. He could still see the hidden for of a nervous eighteen year old boy. But Dan wasn’t that anymore. He’d turned into someone admirable, handsome, and confidant. Phil loved Dan. He knew that, even if he’d never said it. And Phil knew Dan loved him. It was an unspoken feeling between them. 

Why have I withheld feeling more for this boy for so long? Why have I tortured my heart for all these years? Phil said to himself as he adored over Dan’s curly hair and the brightened look in his brown eyes. Something snapped in him and his stomach fluttered excitedly. _That’s it,_  he told himself determinedly.  

“Dan.” Phil said simply.

“Huh?” Dan replied, not turning to look at his friend. 

“Dan, do you remember the day we met in person?”

Dan flickered a look at Phil, furrowing his brows and huffing a short laugh. “Of course.” He said curiously. “But why are you thinking about that when Haru is on the TV taking off his shirt?”

Phil grabbed the remote sitting in between them on the couch and paused the anime. 

“Hey!” Dan shot at him, still smiling though because this was very unlike Phil and he knew something must be up. 

“I need to tell you something.” Phil said quietly, looking away nervously for a moment as he swallowed. Dan cocked his head and the smile disappeared.

“Is everything okay?” He asked, clearly concerned as he scooted forward a little.

“I’ve been hiding something from you for a very long time. Since the day we met at the train station.”

“Alright…Okay…Well I’m sure it’s fine. I promise not to get mad. Is that what you want?”

Phil shook his head. “No, no, that’s not what I mean. I just…there’s something I’ve been wanting to do sense that day. I haven’t stopped wanting it either.” Phil lifted himself gingerly from the sofa and moved closer. Close enough that their knees touched. Dan looked down at their touching legs and swallowed, slowing lifting his eyes back up to Phil’s. 

“I…I don’t understand.” 

Phil smiled as he saw the same nervous expression pass over his friends face as that day. He was still Dan. Phil raised his hand, resting it against Dan’s cheek, stroking the soft skin there. 

“Phil…” Dan choked out, his eyes watery with anticipation and fear. 

“It’s okay.” Phil whispered as he leisurely moved toward the boys lips. He gave Dan the opportunity to pull away, to push Phil back or yell at him. But he didn’t. His breath shuttered and his hand trembled as he hesitantly laid a hand over Phil’s. Phil even paused just before their lips met, letting their breaths mingle. 

Finally though, he connected his lips to Dan’s. An immediate satisfaction rushed through him at the warm, tingly sensation. It was a slow, tentative kiss. The two moved carefully and unsure. It was even a little awkward. Even with all of that though, Phil knew that this was right. He could sense it in the way Dan pulled away for mere milliseconds before pushing his lips back into Phil’s. Phil dropped his hand from Dan’s cheek to the boys neck, resting his thumb over the pulse there beneath his jaw and feeling his heart race. 

Eventually they did have to pull away, though they didn’t go far. 

“I’ve wanted that for so long.” Phil closed his eyes briefly, savoring the wonderful feelings coursing through him. 

“I’ve been wanting you to do that for even longer.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Anonymous: "prompt: dan and phil That's it."
> 
> Inspire me! Send me prompts at phandictioned.tumblr.com


End file.
